1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display, and in particular to a liquid crystal module package box.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used. Most of the LCDs that are currently available in the market are backlighting LCDs, which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The operation principle of the liquid crystal panel is that liquid crystal molecules are interposed between two parallel glass substrates and electricity is applied to the glass substrates to control variation of orientation of the liquid crystal molecules in order to refract light emitting from the backlight module for generating images.
In the field of manufacture of liquid crystal devices, the manufacture of liquid crystal devices includes a process of assembling, which assembles various components, including a liquid crystal module, a main control circuit, and an enclosure, together. These components are each manufactured in batch production in advance and stored for being later assembled to form a complete liquid crystal device. The liquid crystal modules, after production, are stored in liquid crystal module package boxes for transportation and shipping.
It is inevitable that a liquid crystal module may be impacted by external forces and accidentally falling during the transportation and shipping thereof. To well protect the liquid crystal module, it is desired to use a liquid crystal module packaging device to effect positioning and cushioning of the liquid crystal module.
To increase the box loading capacity of the currently available mass-produced liquid crystal module package box, packaging is often done in a form of multi-panel box. In addition, the existing way of packaging is alternating packaging by insertion corrugated boards at opposite sides, where no structure is provided in the middle of the package box to support pressure. Or, alternatively, one or two rectangular corrugated boards are used as insertion boards to provide an effect of support. However, the rectangular corrugated boards may get bent and deformed when compressed or humidified, making it not possible to achieve the effect of improving compression strength. In addition, excessive bending may lead to compression of an adjacent module and thus affecting the quality of the liquid crystal module.